disneychannelfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Radio Rebel – Unüberhörbar
thumbRadio Rebel – Unüberhörbar (Originaltitel: Radio Rebel) ist eine US-amerikanische Jugendfilm-Komödie aus dem Jahr 2012 von Regisseur Peter Howitt mit Debby Ryan in der Hauptrolle. Das Drehbuch von Erik Patterson und Jessica Scott des für den Disney Channel produzierten Fernsehfilms basiert auf dem Roman Shrinking Violet von Danielle Joseph. Handlung Tara Adams ist eine sehr schüchterne 17 Jahre alte Schülerin an der Lincoln Bay High School in Seattle. Sie hat große Angst vor anderen zu sprechen, wenn sie in der Schule an die Tafel geholt wird, bringt sie kaum ein Wort heraus. Aber in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Schlafzimmers wird sie zum DJ ihres eigenen Podcastsnamens „Radio Rebel“. Darin ermutigt sie ihre Hörer, mutig zu sein und sich selbst zu verwirklichen. Ihr Podcast erlangt mit der Zeit große Beliebtheit unter ihren Mitschülern, die aber nicht die Identität des Radio Rebel kennen. Taras Stiefvater Rob leitet SLAM FM, den größten Radiosender Seatlles. Nachdem er ein Podcast von Radio Rebel hört und herausfindet, dass es sich dabei um Tara handelt, entscheidet er auf Rat von DJ Cami Q hin, Radio Rebel fortan im Radio auszustrahlen. Die Sendung wird ein großer Erfolg, was sogar soweit geht, dass Radio Rebel für die Wahl der Prom-Queen nominiert wird. Ihre Identität bleibt weiter geheim, Taras beste Freundin Audrey weiß als einzige an der Schule davon. Tara organisiert als Radio Rebel eine Tanzparty während der Mittagspause an ihrer Schule. Schuldirektorin Moreno will diese verbieten, kann das jedoch nicht, da DJ Cami Q mit ihrem Van außerhalb des Schulgeländes parkt. Vollkommen in Rage verkündet die Direktorin, dass der Prom (Abschlussball) abgesagt ist, bis sich Radio Rebel zu erkennen gibt. Diese Entscheidung sorgt dafür, dass viele nun verärgert in der Sendung anrufen und sagen, Radio Rebel hätte ihre Träume zerstört. Doch dann kommt Tara plötzlich eine Idee. Mithilfe des Radiosenders organisiert sie einen eigenen Abschlussball namens Morp (Prom rückwärts), bei dem jeder eingeladen ist, zu kommen, sehr zum Missfallen von Direktorin Moreno, die nun Radio Rebel, sobald sie ihre wahre Identität kennt, von der Schule werfen will. Stacy, des beliebteste Mädchen an der Schule, möchte unbedingt Prom Queen werden. Nachdem sie herausfindet, dass Tara Radio Rebel ist, setzt sie Tara unter Druck, damit sie ihrer Hörer bittet, für Stacy als Prom Queen zu stimmen. Auf dem Ball wird Radio Rebel doch zur Prom Queen gekürt, woraufhin Tara ihre Identität enthüllt. Daraufhin macht die Direktorin ihre Pläne wahr und verkündet, dass Tara von der Schule fliegt. Um ihre beste Freundin zu schützen, ruft Audrey laut „I’m Radio Rebel“ (Ich bin Radio Rebel), worin die anderen Schüler mit einstimmen. Tara gibt ihre Krone als Prom Queen an Stacy, mit der Begründung, sie sei immer sie selbst und habe so diese Krone verdient. Davon beeindruckt ruft auch Stacy „I’m Radio Rebel“. Schließlich gibt sich Moreno geschlagen und Tara kann an der Schule bleiben. Der Film endet damit, dass Tara von ihrem Schwarm Gavin zu einem Tanz aufgefordert wird. Produktion Radio Rebel wurde im August 2011 in Vancouver in Kanada gedreht. Der Name von der Hauptdarstellerin im Buch wurden für den Film abgeändert: „Teresa Adams“ wurde zu „Tara Adams“ gekürzt. Auch der Name von dem Podcast wurde von Sweet T zu Radio Rebel abgeändert. Debby Ryan nahm drei Songs zu dem Film auf. Zum Einen eine Coverversion des Hits We Got the Beat der kalifornischen Band Go-Go’s aus dem Jahr 1980, We Ended Right zusammen mit Chase Ryan und Chad Hively, sowie A Wish Comes True Everyday. Besetzung und Synchronisation Ausstrahlung Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 17. Februar 2012 auf dem US-amerikanischen Disney Channel statt und erreichte 4,3 Millionen Zuschauer. In Deutschland feierte der Film am 9. Juni 2012 auf dem Disney Channel Premiere. Im Free-TV wurde der Film am 18. August 2013 auf RTL gezeigt.